warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigerstar (AVoS)
Style Concerns *Battles of the Clans section needs to be expanded. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Needs some quotes. Added two new quotes. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Could use a good main quote. The main quote is good enough... *Much of his family needs to be cited. Tigerheart? Tigerheart's description is saying he has a chipped ear, the character art does not show it. Needs to be fixed. 12:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Mossfur171392 12:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey i also wrote something similer in flamepaw and dawnpaws page It hasnt been confirmed that tigerheart gets his warrior name. i will check the sneak peak for info Aurorablaze 22:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) nevermind i found out thats true Aurorablaze 22:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) he needs a warrior and apprentice image. ravendance The name Tigerheart sounds like the cat is pretty cruel, but Tigerheart is probably one of the nicest cats in ShadowClan. I think he likes Dovepaw. Jayfeatherslover55 03:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 ya he likes her <<< We understand this but, we use this page for help editing the pages 23:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverwater Did anyone notice tigerheart, flametail, and dawnpelt all had their colors changed, tiger golden, flame dark ginger, and dawn gray 21:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle That doesn't go here. This is a talk page for concerns on the article. You can talk about that somewhere else. 21:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC In the art on the cover of Tigerheart's Shadow, he appears to have a bit of a lighter-color fur, and a white muzzle. He does not in the model/picture for how he looks shown on his page. 15:33 January 1, 2018 (CT) Tigerheart He is related to Jayfeather and Lionblaze because of redtail is the uncle to Tigerstar. And he might be tricked from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost (boooohooooobooohooo)WHY!?!?!?!? Yes, But Brambleclaw is not Jayfeather and Lionblaze's father, so Tigerheart is not related to them. Leafpool and Crowfeather are Lionblaze and Jayfeather's parents. Gingerpelt 00:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) he is cause leaf's mom is sand, and sand's dad is redtail. redtail is leopardfoot's brother and leopardfoot is tigerstar's mom.. !!!!Greenswift!!!! ☀☽☮ vivid ♥ ♫ ♪ 07:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) All this family tree stuff confuses me, but I think, using the example given previously, that Tigerstar and Tigerheart are both related to Jayfeather and Lionblaze, which means Brambleclaw is ''their kin. Jayfeatherslover55 03:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Golden Paw Why isn't he a golden brown tabby? It says in one of the books: "Tigerpaw compared his fur with Lionblaze's, saying that he outstretched his golden paw to Lionblaze's paw." Was that another one of Erin Hunter's stupid mistakes? Because it makes no sense if he's a dark brown tabby, and had a golden paw. :P - Signed, Tigerblaze. Yes, and in TFA Fourth Apprentice I recall Dovepaw noticing his golden pelt. I don't remember that well because my friend still has my book. --Kittii 19:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I think he is a golden brown tabby. So not really golden but not really brown.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It is surely true that he is a golden brown tabby, like it said in the book. Its normal if Erin Hunter is thinking of BOTH of the colors and using them at different times in the book 23:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverwater Yes, but Erins always make mistakes like this. Besides, why would Tawnypelt name him with prefix Tiger? It would be after Tigerstar and probably for the fact he looks like him. Tigerstar is a dark tabby, so that would probably make Tigerheart dark tabby too ^^ It evens says in the allegiances that he is a dark tabby. I'm pretty sure it's a mistake. ---[[User:Petalwind| '''Petalwind' ]] 00:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC). The erins do make a lot of mistakes, so I agree with you, Petalwind. Raffyjack123 22:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you, Petalwind, and you, Raffyjack. I know it's very hard for them; there are so many cats! But they should be a bit more careful............ Briardawn 08:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Please understand that Erin hunter, I believe, is thinking about both of the colors she listed the first time. 23:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverwater 23:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Is it true that Tigerheart has a crush on Dovepaw. Guys, do you know how many cats they have to keep track of? It's inevitable that they're going to make mistakes! Jayfeatherslover55 03:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 That is not an excuse. For instance, Robert Jordan juggles with ten time as more characters in the Wheel of Time series, and never makes a mistake. Or George R. R. Martin in A Song of Ice and Fire series. It is their work, so sloppiness should not be accepted - not this much, and especially not for main characters 23:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC)TROLostic Family Tree I noticed on Tigerheart's family tree goes deep into Tigerstar's family, but doesn't have any of Goldenflower's family and I think it needs some more since Goldenflower is Tigerheart's grandmother. Could someone add to it? --Whitestorm17 01:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The tree is about Tigerstar's ancestors and descendants, not Tigerheart's. And since Goldenflower isn't actually related to Tigerstar, none of her family is on there. Skyfeather '95 01:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) They are mates. Tawnypelt was Goldenflower's daughter. Tigerheart is related to her.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpaw. It says under the family members section for this page that Swiftpaw is Tigerhearts half - uncle. How is this possible? ClarrissaMy Talk Page 17:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Swiftpaw was Tawnypelt's half-brother (he was Goldenflower's kit). Waitingforspring 17:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Huh. Really?Willowpool16 23:47, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Willowpool ya, but no one really knows who swiftpaw's father isBrook55 00:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Sandstorm is Redtail's daughter and is Tigerstar's uncle. Tigerstar is Sandstorm's cousin. Lionblaze's and jayfeatrher's granmother is Sandstorm even though Brambleclaw is not thier father. Tigersta is like thier great great cousin. Oh yeah. *groans* I see now. Williwpool 6:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Willowpool Charcat; Torn ear It says on his description that he has a torn ear, but his ears on his charat are perfectly fine. Since the PCA is closed, I came here =) - 14:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Nothing will be done about this, until PCA re-opens. 18:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Okily dokily. In the meantime, i'll ask Bramble if we should add Tigerheart onto the cats needing art list... maybe i'll do him myself =D - 19:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Handsome In his discription it says he is handsome. I remember this argument with Brightheart, see here: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Brightheart. Should it be removed? 20:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Relaton???? Relation??? Ok so i think dovepaw is related to tiger heart cuz doves mother is cloud and white wing while tigers mother is tawny who is tigerclaws daughter and brambles bro while tiger claw is sands half unle (i think???)sand is firestars mate who is clouds uncle see whut i mean!!!! they are related but VERY distantly but u probably dont care. I Do Not believe they are really related in any way, im sorry 23:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverwater (em) Srry Sorry but i kind of messed up the page sorry. I don't know how. I would really apprticate it thanxCINDERXLION 20:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC)CInderxLion Srry Sorry but i kind of messed up the page sorry. I don't know how. I would really apprticate it thanxCINDERXLION 20:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC)CInderxLion The page?? The page is SERIOUSLY messed up? I don't know how to fix anything, but i figured i should post this. ~Braveheart and Lionblaze 4ever~ 23:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I noticed it was messed up too. Should we clean it soon? Spottedleaf221 14:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC)--[[Spottedleaf221|'Spottedleaf221']] A New Message! I'm working on it, but it'll be a little while longer. Some user did the damage, but luckily, it can be un-done. :) 14:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Braveheart is a dead tom with a mate and kit. -Mudstone Not really cousins On the list of family members (not the tree) shows that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are still cousins with Tigerheart and his brother and sister. This is wrong and should be fixed. (Sry. I notice losts of small detail like that :) ) -- 20:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) They're still cousins, just not through Tigerstar. Lion, Holly, & Jay->Leafpool->Sandstorm->Redtail->Adderfang & Swiftbreeze. Tiger, Dawn, & Flame->Tawnypelt->Tigerstar->Leopardfoot->Adderfang & Swiftbreeze. -- 21:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Quote One of the quotes is off. the 'It's just a tiny crack,' one. The citation says Sighn of the Moon, 80, but it's really Night Whispers, 110. It won't let me edit the citation, but it's completely inacurate. SotM pg 80 is Dark Forest training. -Elmostar; PuppetClan 01:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Elmostar Done, and for future reference you can change it in source mode. ;) 01:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what that means, or where that button is, but thanks. Elmostar; PuppetClan 07:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) When you edit, there's a tab with the label, "source". Click that and you can see all the coding and change what is needed. 15:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Age? He is born way older than Dovewing, yet Dovewing is listed as .5 years older than Tigerheart. Is there something I'm missing out on, or is this an error? I don't have the Power of Three or the Omen of the Stars series, so I can't recount the months. Russetstorm (talk) 20:58, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't Tigerheart along with his siblings be older than Dovewing and Ivypool? Tigerheart and his siblings were first mentioned in The Sight as Tawnypelt's really young kits. Dovewing and Ivypool were born in Sunrise. It says Tigerheart and his siblings are 48 moons while Dovewing and Ivypool are 54 moons. XBrownleaf (talk) 16:46, March 4, 2016 (UTC) This dicussion may be dead, but yeah, I agree. It should be changed, but that box thing is hard to edit, and anyway, I'm not sure what to change it to. HashtagBears (talk) 12:16, March 28, 2016 (UTC) More Art? It says in Tigerstar's affiliations that he was part of StarClan. Should there be a Tigerstar (AVoS).star.png art for him? HornetOfTheStars 21:43, July 17, 2018 (UTC) I believe so, yes. if you want to make it, feel free to reserve and post it. 22:20, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Death? When Tigerheart "died" from his injuries from the owl, he was revived when he received his nine lives. Shouldn't this count as losing a life, rather than dying?—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 23:29, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Hmm, I do believe the reason we have it listed is because he was physically dead before being resurrected. Since he was truly dead before he got his lives, we count his death for that. It's different than how we list other leaders in this way because of him passing away and not making it back in time to not, like say, Windstar did. 23:59, August 21, 2018 (UTC)